Home Safe
by monkeygirl77
Summary: It was Pony who joined the army when he was 16 to fight in Vietnam. He goes missing a year and a half later. One letter and half a year more there's a certain someone that comes home on his birthday.


So first off I know it was Soda who got drafted and stuff. But I really wanted to have Pony be the one who went to war. And in this Dally and Johnny are still alive!

And secondly I have watched Nanny McPhee 2 with my family recently and loved the ending when the dad who was supposed to be MIA was seen walking down the path towards his family!

So that gave me the inspiration for this!

* * *

It had been months since they got that dreadful letter. That letter that made the whole gangs worlds stop. The youngest, the baby, of the gang had went to war almost a year and a half ago. They had gotten letters, even Steve which surprised him to no end. But then the letters stopped and the day came that their lives and burned up and crashed. The day they found out that Ponyboy was missing. Believed to be dead.

It happened on a crisp autumn day in Tulsa. Darry was reading the paper, Two-Bit was watching t.v, and Soda, Steve, Johnny, and Dally were playing poker at the table. There was a knock at the door and everyone automatically hoped it would be Pony. He was due home any day now. Darry smiled and had to restrain himself from running to the door. But as soon as he did open it the smile on his face vanished at the sight before him.

Two men dressed in Soldier Uniforms were standing outside. Darry immediately open the screen and allowed them entrance. They nodded their thanks and watched as the rest of the rooms occupants stood up and gathered around.

"Is there a Mr. Darryl and Sodapop Curtis here?"

Both Soda and Darry raised their hands, thinking that they might not like what they were about to here.

"We are sorry to report that your younger brother Ponyboy Micheal Curtis has gone missing. We are sorry for your lose and are continuing to try and find him as of now. I am Sargent Samuel Mowyers and this is a member of Ponyboy's squad Anthony Trohan"

The second man, who they now noticed was wearing an eye patch, held out his packages. A letter. With Pony's hand writing on it.

"Ponyboy had asked me to give this to his brothers if anything ever happened to him. Please don't ask me what it is cause I don't know. He never told me and I didn't ask."

Darry nodded and took the letter, holding it in his larger hands like it would break at any moment. Soda looked like he was going to be sick, Two-Bit was unnaturally quiet as was Dally, and Johnny, god, Johnny looked like his world had ended like he had just lost his best friend. Which in retrospect he practically just had. The two elder Curtis's thanked the men and watched as they left. When they were sure they were gone they broke. For the first time since he could remember Darry cried. Looking down at the letter and fell onto the couch and gently opened it. Soda right next to him.

In the envelope wasn't a letter. Well it was but it wasn't addressed to any one in particular.

Guys,

If your reading this that means I'm not home. Guys I'm fighting everyday for you Stay strong we'll pull through. It's the life of a U.S. soldier. Stars and stripes rifle tags and boots If it so happens that I have to die So that flag on the porch can rise That's the promise of a US soldier And I would die to make a home for you. even though its been over 365 days since I've seen you I know you'll never forget me and I'll never forget you. You are the reason I put my life at risk and I will never break no matter what happens cause I know you'll be there, waiting for me.

I miss you guys so much and well it sucks out here.

Soda, don't go all depressive and stuff on me man. I need you to watch out for Darry cause well he's already a nut job and with out you I think he might actually lose it. For real man. God look at me I'm writing a so long letter and I'm cracking a joke about it. But no seriously. I love you so much Soda. Never forget that. You were always so easy to talk to so never stop being who you are. I love you so much Big Brother.

Two-Bit, man your crazy but so much fun to hang out with. We did some crazy stuff (stuff I won't mention cause I'm not sure Darry or Soda know about it). You weren't really related to me but by god your a brother. Stay funny man, stay free.

Dally, man I really don't know what to say to you man. But well like it or not (don't rally care anyway) but your a part of my family too. Thanks man, for what you did when me and Johnny-cakes was younger. You saved us man.

Steve, Yah that's right you ya dumb-ass (Darry quite glaring at the paper. I'm at war I can cuss) Dude I know you never really liked me and well I never really liked you. But man you make Soda happy and he's gonna need ya more than ever now. Stay the way you are dumb-ass.

Darry, Superman god I miss you. You know I always thought that you hated me. I guess I kind of hated you too for a while. But man I need you to be strong now. I'm not really gone. Knowing me I probably did something stupid (that's right I admit it) and got captured or something. But if I really am you know.. gone.. Just know that I'm with mom and dad now. Darry thanks. For pushing me and making me actually try. But for being my older brother and keeping me and Soda. Darry I will never be able to thank you enough. I love you so much Bigger Brother.

And the best for last.

Johnny, Man your my best friend and I'm not going to lie about it. Remember when you were in the hospital and before you went into that deathly like coma state thing. Well stay gold Johnnycakes. Stay Gold.

I love you guys. Don't cry to much for me ok. Drink a beer for me. Go to a football game and sit on the visitors side cheering for the home team. And just don't forget me. Well I got to go guys. We're getting ready to head out again.

Stay Gold,

Pony

* * *

That was the last time they heard from him. Things had changed. Pony would have been 18 today. The usual people were at the Curtis house celebrating what would have been Pony's birthday but it wasn't the same with out the birthday boy. So they sat around sharing stories and drinking beer. What more could you do when your baby brother was MIA presumed dead by the United States Army, We're sorry for your loss.

Nobody knew what urged Soda to get up and look out the window. But he gave one look and was bolting out the door a huge smile on his face. The rest of them got up and ran to see what it was. Down the street walking towards the house was a dirty young man. In army clothes, his dirty reddish brown hair long, hanging over his ears. He came closer into sight and soon the rest of them were running down the street. Darry and Soda in the lead.

Soon the man dropped his bag and found himself buried in two large embraces. He returned them gratefully. They pulled back and took in the welcoming sight that as Ponyboy. How much he had changed. As the gang caught up they hugged him all around. Darry grabbed up his bag and the all walked back to the house together.

After Pony took a shower they all took up their spots again. Two-Bit on the floor with Steve and Dally. Johnny on the chair, Tim and Curly (wonder what they're doing here is what Pony thought) in chairs off to the side. While Soda and Darry took up their spots on the couch again with Ponyboy securely in between them.

They sat and listened to Pony's stories of war. His time while captured (Told ya Darry) and comforted him when he broke down. But they were all together again.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again Ponyboy Curtis you hear me"

Pony laughed, "Dar you can't get ridda me that easy. Your stuck with me"

"Good"

Ponyboy was home and they were complete again. That's all that mattered.

* * *

So I hope you liked it. In the letter the beginning is based off the song When you come home By Cloud Nine and the last part is from a song called If I don't make it back By Tracy Lawrence. I used some lyrics of theirs and I don't own them.

Anyway I really hoped you liked it. Its my first Outsiders Story so please go easy on me! Tell me what you think!


End file.
